


Coming Out

by Ellie226



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is sick of Kurt making all of their decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Kurt had known he was pushing it, but it seemed worth it at the time. He loved Puck, and he wanted everyone to know it. But, as much as Puck loved Kurt, he just wasn't ready for everything Kurt wanted yet.

Puck had come out. Partially. He was in the closet, but the door was open. It was an ongoing argument. Or discussion, Puck corrected himself. He and Kurt had discussions, not arguments.

So Puck was out. He had come out with a bang to the football team, Kurt kissing him after a spectacular play on the field. He was out to his mother, and he had even brought Kurt home for dinner. But he was not out to his grandmother. And as he had told Kurt, it was simply never going to happen.

"She's old Kurt. I love her, but she's old. She's not going to be okay with it, and I don't want to hurt her for no reason."

"I just don't understand why you think she'll have a problem with it Noah. We love each other. Everyone else knows. And, for the record, she's not that old. Are you planning on calling me your roommate to explain my ongoing presence in your life?"

They had been having the discussion, in some form or another, for the last six months. Ever since Kurt had attended a family dinner and been introduced as Puck's "friend." By Noah.

And if it had been by anyone else, including Noah's mother, Kurt would have understood. Getting other people to understand their relationship, especially given Noah's history, had not been easy. It wasn't like it had been for Kurt. Everyone had known he was gay since he had spent hours tromping around the house in his mother's shoes with a scarf on his head singing the theme from Bye Bye Birdie. When he was four.

And that was probably part of the problem. Kurt had never had a closet to come out of. Not really. Kurt was proud of who he was. Being different was the best thing about him, and dammit, he was not going to join Noah in his closet. If they were a couple, then they were a couple. Everywhere.

Which takes us to this particular family dinner. Kurt had been invited to Noah's house to celebrate Rosh Hashanah. Noah's grandmother had wanted to cook a big dinner for the holiday, but she couldn't host everyone at her small apartment. So Nana Rose, as she had instructed Kurt to call her, had announced that she planned to hold her usual Rosh Hashanah celebration, they were simply moving it to Noah's house. And nobody was going to argue about that, or anything else, with Nana Rose. Which also explains why Kurt was there, since she had instructed Noah to invite that nice little friend of his.

Everything was moving along nicely. Kurt made an excellent dinner guest, happily chatting with Noah's sister about Justin Bieber and Nana Rose about Jon Stewart.

Then, Noah's sister decided that they should all talk about things that had happened in the last year that they were happy about. The usual generic statements about health and good grades were made, and then it was Kurt's turn.

"I'm happy that Noah and I are finally back at school together, and that the school and our families have been so wonderful about the two of us dating."

Hannah smiled at that statement, "Well, we don't love the two of you being together. You definitely deserve better than my brother." The conversation continued as before, but Puck was too furious to pay any attention. He was unfocused for the rest of the meal, simply plotting as to how soon he could take his boyfriend home. Noah skipped dessert and silently stewed as he watched Kurt pick his way through two pieces of pie.

Kurt picked at his second piece of pie slowly. He could tell that Puck was upset, and he wasn't looking forward to discussion. The discussion that he now realized was going to be more argument than anything else.

Puck finally put an end to Kurt's procrastination. "Well, I should take Kurt home. I wouldn't want him to miss curfew."

Kurt tried to stall for more time. He wanted to come up with an explanation that Noah would accept. "Don't be silly. You know that Dad and Carol are in Cleveland tonight anyway. And Finn's going to be out after curfew with Rachel anyway."

"Oh no, I insist. I wouldn't want you to have to skip any of your skincare routine."

And with that, Kurt found himself being hurried out the door by an increasingly irate boyfriend.

"Noah, I can't believe how rude you just were. I barely had a chance to say goodbye to Nana Rose." Noah might be upset, but Kurt held out hope that he could maybe distract him.

"Kurt, I would strongly suggest you stop talking. Like now. It would have been better if you had stopped before you shared what you were so grateful for, but since we can't have that, I don't want to hear another word out of you right now."

“Noah, I just wanted to-“

Puck cut him off. “Stop. Just stop Kurt. I am so angry with you right now I just cant- I can’t believe you- Dammit Kurt. You need to stop talking. I am so angry with you right now, and I need you to be quiet so that I can calm down before we get to your house. Because we are going to discuss this, and I don’t think that you want me to be angry when we do that.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at Noah’s tone, and he gulped nervously. He had never seen Noah so mad. He decided it would be best to be quiet for now. Hopefully, Noah would be calmer when they got home, then he would understand why Kurt had just outed him.

Noah remained silent for the rest of the ride. He was silent as they got out of the car and walked into the house. Kurt decided it was best to follow his lead and not talk.

Neither boy said anything until they were in the living room. Kurt sat on the couch with Noah across from him, sitting on the coffee table. Although Kurt would normally have told him not to sit on the table, he thought it best to refrain given the circumstances.

Finally, Noah broke the silence. “I told you that I wasn’t comfortable coming out to Nana Rose. I think I was pretty clear that I didn’t want to do it. In fact, I think I was clear on more than one occasion. What on Earth possessed you to do that tonight?”

“I wanted to show you that she didn’t care. She loves you; she likes me. Everything was fine. You’re the only one who is making a big deal out of this.”

“It doesn’t matter what she thinks. You shouldn’t even care about that. You’re supposed to care about what I think. God Kurt. Do you ever stop to think about what I’ve given up to date you? I’ve lost friends. I had to tell my mother not to expect any more grandkids from me, and it’s not like she gets to see Beth anyway. And I get it, you’re used to the looks and whispers, but I’m not.”

Kurt’s chin quivered. “Have you thought about what you’re getting? I thought we were happy. I thought you loved me.”

“Don’t even do that Kurt. I’m not putting up with this manipulative bullshit from you anymore. I’ve made so many compromises in this relationship, and you don’t make any. I asked you for one thing. Just the one. And you couldn’t respect that. You don’t respect me.”

Kurt started crying. “I’m sorry Noah. I still think I was right. Nana Rose doesn’t care, but I shouldn’t have forced the issue until you were ready. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“It’s not about being angry. It’s about being able to trust you. It’s easy for you to say sorry. This isn’t the first time you’ve made a unilateral decision about who should know. It’s easy for you to say sorry, but how do I know this doesn’t happen again?”

“I’ll do anything.”

Noah sat for a minute thinking. He loved Kurt. Crazy as it was, different as they were, he loved him. He didn’t want to end it, but he had to make sure that this didn’t keep happening. Then Puck thought of what his mother had done the time she had caught him playing with matches when he was 7. That hairbrush had hurt like hell, but Noah still shuddered when he lit candles now, and it had been 10 years.

“I have an idea, but you aren’t going to like it.”

“I’ll do anything Noah. I love you, and I want you to trust me.”

“The question is, do you trust me? You can say no, but once we start, we’re finishing.”

“I’ll do anything. I don’t care what it is. We don’t have to talk about it, yes.”

Noah led Kurt to his bedroom in the basement. “Pants off.” He walked to Kurt’s vanity and picked up the wooden hairbrush. Then he walked to the bed and motioned for Kurt to stand in front of him.

In the meantime, Kurt had slowly shucked his pants. He didn’t know what Puck was doing, but he wasn’t going to protest. He shuffled slowly to Noah, and waited in front of him.

“Are you sure? Like I said, you aren’t going to like it and we’re not stopping once I start.”

“Just do it.”

Puck, thinking that Kurt knew what was about to happen, simply tugged Kurt’s arm, positioning him over his lap.

Perhaps Puck shouldn’t have made that assumption. Because Kurt, until that moment, really had not figured out what was about to happen. Kurt was familiar with spanking as a concept, but he had never actually been spanked. As he felt himself being positioned over Noah’s lap, he started to panic.

He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. It was a spanking. People did this to their kids. Kurt Hummel was used to pain; he was meticulous when it came to hair removal. There was no way this would hurt more.

Puck watched Kurt tense then relax. He pulled Kurt up against his stomach, wrapping his left arm around Kurt’s slender waist to hold him in place. Then, he raised his hand and brought it down.

Kurt yipped in surprise. That hurt! He bit his lip and focused on the floor. He could get through this.

Kurt’s resolve to be quiet went well. For the first 25 swats or so. Then he began shifting slightly, making little gasping noises as Puck continued to spank him.

Puck, not wanting to drag this out any longer than necessary, decided to up the ante. Holding Kurt still with his left hand, he dragged down Kurt’s boxers.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“That’s enough Noah. I get it. I’m sorry.”

Puck didn’t feel the need to reply to that, simply tightening his grip and resuming spanking Kurt. And Kurt started to really struggle.

“Noah! I told you I got it! You can stop now.”

“I will stop when I’m ready. What did I tell you before we started? You had a choice before, but we’re finishing this now. Also, I’d suggest you stop fighting.”

Kurt kept struggling, kicking his feet now along with trying to buck out Noah’s grip. Puck sighed and without missing a beat lifted his right leg slightly, exposing the under curve of Kurt’s ass. He spanked away, steady as a metronome, albeit harder than before.

Kurt started crying hard. “Stop Noah. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Puck decided that Kurt was getting the message, and stopped spanking Kurt for a minute. Kurt’s body relaxed for a moment, then he began pushing himself up. Puck held him in place. “Hold on. We’re not quite done yet.”

Puck picked up the brush and rested the back lightly on Kurt’s reddened and slightly swollen butt.

And Kurt went wild, bucking and yelling. “Stop it Noah. I said I was sorry. I don’t want you to do this anymore. You’re hurting me.”

“Good. That’s the point of a spanking.” With those words, Noah lifted the brush and brought it down. Kurt shrieked. Noah spanked Kurt half a dozen times, then he finally started really talking.

“Why are we doing this?”

“Because you’re a barbaric ass!”

Puck whistled low, “Do you think now is the best time to be saying things like that?” He continued smacking Kurt with the brush as he talked. “I think that maybe you need a minute to think about why we’re here.”

Puck spanked Kurt another two dozen times, then he tried again. “Why are we doing this?”

Kurt, deciding that discretion may in fact be the better part of valor in this situation, managed to sob out an answer. “Because I told Nana Rose about us. You said no. I did it anyway.”

Puck, slowing the speed and decreasing the force slightly, responded. “That’s part of it, but it’s more than that. When you do stuff like this Kurt, it tells me that you don’t think that I deserve to have a vote in the way we do things. And that’s not okay.”

Kurt, past the point of talking, hung his head and sobbed, managing to choke out a noise that sounded something like “uh huh.”

Puck decided Kurt had enough, and stopped spanking him. He slowly rubbed the back of the brush over Kurt’s tender nates. It took Kurt a moment to realize that Puck had stopped spanking him and even longer to stop sobbing.

“Sorry.” Kurt choked out.

“Shhh. We dealt with it. It won’t happen again. We’re just going to sit here for a minute till you’re ready to get up.”

Puck continued to rub Kurt’s ass with the back of the brush. After a few more minutes, he began shifting, sliding Kurt to the bed and standing up. Kurt started crying harder and tried to hold on to Puck, babbling “sorry,” repeatedly.

“It’s okay baby. I just want you to lie down on your stomach for a minute. Okay?”

Kurt nodded and buried his head in his pillow while Puck went to the vanity and replaced the brush. His eyes lit upon a narrow tube that he picked up, going back to the bed.

Sitting next to Kurt, Puck squeezed some of the tube’s contents out onto his fingers, then began slowly and methodically rubbing Kurt’s buttocks.

At first, Kurt’s cries intensified with the renewed stimulus, but Puck continued massaging the cream. After a moment, Kurt relaxed again, the cool lotion causing some of the heat to dissipate.

As Puck continued to rub the cream into Kurt, Kurt began respond differently, lifting his hips slightly and moaning. Puck smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on one cheek.

“Do you like that?”

Kurt blushed, and turned his face back into his pillow.

“Hey!” Puck swatted Kurt lightly. “Answer politely.”

After a smothered yip, Kurt managed to moan out a yes, and Puck resumed the massage, dipping his fingers in between Kurt’s cheeks to gently stroke his hole. Kurt moaned loudly, and spread his legs slightly to allow Puck better access.

“Oh, you definitely like this. What about this?”

And with that, Puck breached Kurt’s hole with the tip of his finger. Kurt exploded with a half-strangled yell. Puck grabbed the (conveniently placed) baby wipes from the nightstand drawer and cleaned them both off. Then he stretched full length against Kurt, extending his arm across Kurt and kissing his nose.

“I’m really sorry-“ Kurt started again.

“Kurt. Stop. We’ve dealt with it, and it’s not going to happen again, is it?”

Kurt blushed again, then shook his head no.

“Then we don’t have to talk about it anymore. I know you’re sorry. And you know what will happen if we need to have this conversation again.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “I don’t want you to do that again.”

Puck smiled and brushed hair off Kurt’s face. “Well, you know what to do to avoid it. Now hush. I’d like to lay with you for a while before I have to go home.”

Kurt frowned, then decided to remain quiet. He could always work on changing Puck’s mind later.


End file.
